


Quit Being So Stubborn and Let us Help

by BatsAreFluffy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sex Scene, Jason didn't die in this one, M/M, No Smut, Not Romance, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt, a/b/o dynamics, alturistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: Prompt: A/B/O!AU where Bruce is the somehow secret!Omega in a household that’s somehow full of oblivious!Alphas. His age is throwing off his cycle and during one patrol his heat takes him by surprise, which is unlikely but here we are. Luckily his two protege Alphas find out just in time and offer their assistance solely out of altruism and nothing else.Idea from a image by wantstobelieve.tumblr.comPost URL: http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/170917935333/quit-being-stubborn-and-let-us-help





	Quit Being So Stubborn and Let us Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantstobelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstobelieve/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quit Being Stubborn and let us Help](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363627) by wantstobelieve.tumblr.com. 



> Could not get this nugget out of my head. And while I'm not really up for writing smut right now, you all can imagine the next scenes all you want.

Image that inspired this:

http://78.media.tumblr.com/3b279408c18f07ad98261cc2dee1dda0/tumblr_p47lblqGEb1qb0gmwo1_500.jpg

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing closed the communications line and sighed. “So, that’s that. Two days until the next tube can pick us up. Nothing for us to do now except lay back and relax. Bring any marshmallows, Little Bird?”

Jason snorted, tending the small campfire in front of him. “Water tablets, rations, and weapons, but no marshmallows.” He put another small stack of blue wood on the fire, making it crackle merrily. “Seriously, do you just live on sugar and cereal?”

“How long for the Javelin to pick us up?” Batman’s voice was rougher than normal, and flat, ignoring the banter of his two adult protégées, as per normal. He sat back against the far wall of the cave they were sheltering in, wrapped tightly against the chill in his cape.

“It’d be a week at least for the ship to get to us, and another week back, B,” Dick said, pulling his domino off. “And no, Jay, I live on milk and ice cream, too.”

“Healthy.”

“Shut up, Mister Red Bull in his coffee.”

“Enough!” Batman barked. “We need to get back to the League. Contact Cyborg again, see if there –“

Nightwing dropped cross-legged by the fire. “There’s nothing Vic can do, B. He’s working as fast as he can, but there are solar disturbances and he can’t guarantee a safe return until 52 hours from now. It’s only two days, Babs and Tim can take care of Gotham for us.” He drank half a canister of water before adding, “It’s just like camping, only without the mosquitoes.” 

The cold night air gusted a few blue snowflakes into the cave to prove Dick’s point. Outside, double moons were making the forested mountainside glow a beautiful Disney blue. With no sign of habitation on this side of the mountain, Jason had picked this cave as a good base to avoid the impending snow storm. 

“We’ve got enough fuel for the fire, and Big Bird can go run off some steam in the morning to get more.” Jason added another small bundle of sticks to the fire. “Burns pretty good, even if it’s blueish. Smells weird, though,” he added, scenting the air. “I’ll start warming up something to eat.”

Batman stared at the fire for several minutes before nodding and settling into his alcove. The heavy cloak was wrapped tightly around his frame, only his lower face exposed to the chill. Jason had offered his place at the fire, but Batman had refused, stating he was fine. 

Even after the two Robins managed to make something edible out of warmed up field rations, Batman continued to keep away from the fire. Jason kept darting glances him, but said nothing. Dick, on the other hand, was watching his mentor a little more openly. “Hey, you going to eat something, Bruce?” he asked, lifting a plate in the air as an invitation. 

Batman shook his head, pulling his cape closer to his body, and buried his face in his arms. 

After watching for another few minutes, Dick tried to engage him again. “You know,” he said, walking into the dark alcove that Batman had lodged himself into, “it’s warmer by the fire, if you’re cold. Why don’t you--”

Batman growled, low in his throat, and remained still.

“Whoa, c’mon, Bruce.” Dick backed off, and raised both hands. “I get it, you’re pissed off being stranded, but, hey, it’s not...” 

Another growl, and Batman raised his head to meet Dick’s eyes on level. 

“Are you sweating?” Dick leaned forward and scented the air. “My god, Bruce, what’s wrong? Did you get wounded before we dropped here? I don’t smell any blood....You’re – no, that’s not – Jason, c’mere. Bruce, it’s alright,” he said, as the older man backed farther into his alcove. “It’s okay, let’s get you out of that cowl, and get you cooled down.”

Jason came around the fire, scenting the air as he went. A frown appeared as he made eye contact with a very confused Dick. “What’s going on, Old Man?”

The growl was deeper, teeth flashed for a second. Jason sank down onto his haunches and glared. “Take the cowl off, Bruce,” he commanded, letting a light alpha command infuse his voice. 

Batman said nothing, a softer growl and a slight whine coming from him.

“Off, Bruce! Now.”

Gauntleted hands slowly reached up, undoing the clasps and begrudgingly pulled the cowl off his face, hanging between lax fingers. His face was covered in sweat, cheeks flushed red and hair plastered down to his skull. His eyes were bright and glassy, pupils fully dilated in the low light of the cave, but the light wasn’t low enough for the two young Alphas to not see the glaring evidence of what was wrong. 

Heavily swollen omega glands, on either side of his jaw, the colour of three day old bruises. 

“What the actual hell?” Jason said as Dick choked out, “How? But you’re our...”

Bruce refused to make eye contact, instead gazing fixedly on a rock outcropping three feet to the left of Jason’s knee. “Omegas can’t,” he stuttered, breathing erratic, “... no one would follow an Omega leader – not allowed, unspoken law...” He trailed off, eyes closing as more sweat appeared on his brow. He took several deep breaths before he resumed talking. “Had to hide it... Clark... Diana... donated scent hormones...Kevlar and scent blockers... illegal but ...but effective.” He was panting by the end, a soft whine as he clutched his arms around his ribs. 

Dick and Jason exchanged disbelieving looks before Dick settled down on the cave floor. He leaned into Bruce’s view, making eye contact. “Why – no, that can wait, what?” he stopped, as Bruce’s lips moved soundlessly.

Jason sighed. “Plausible deniability.” Bruce nodded, eyes closing again as he leaned back against the wall. “How the hell did you hide 20 years of heats?”

Dick answered that one with self directed disgust. “All those times that Alfred insisted that you have undisturbed recovery times,” he said. “I remember sneaking into Bruce’s room when I first came to the manor, he looked like this, half mad ravings as Alfred gave him a shot of sedative. I was too young to realize that it wasn’t an infection or concussion like Alfred implied, or that those shots were probably a cocktail of birth control and sedative.” 

“But why?”

Bruce whined, starting to pant, desperate to get enough cool air. “The adoptions... single...couldn’t risk...” He slid down until Jason darted behind him, holding him up against his chest. “Lost so much ... couldn’t...”

“You couldn’t bear to lose us?” Dick finished softly. 

“No.” Shaking hands reached for his sons. “You both... lost everything... couldn’t do that to you again.”

Jason leaned his forehead against his father’s neck, taking a deep breath. “And you can’t use the suppressants anymore, since you turned 40.”

“Why?” Dick asked.

“Babs told me that your risk of a whole host of conditions goes up over 70% if you use them for more than 15 years, or when you’re past forty.” Jason shook his head, sighing. “Bad ones, like osteoporosis, Paget's disease of bone, and Hypocalcaemia, are really common.” 

“And most people use them for the full fifteen years, and just suffer through the last few years as they taper off.” Dick put his head in his hands. “And you’re at that point, aren’t you?”

Bruce nodded. “Been gone ... thirteen months... so, didn’t matter... didn’t think...stupid...”

Dick laughed. “First time for everything, Bruce. So, now what? We don’t have any sedatives in our kits, is there anything in your belt that could help”

Bruce shook his head. “It will... pass... always does...”

Jason sat up straight, anger plain on his face. “So, we watch you suffer for two days. Don’t think so. Dickiebird, start turning out pockets.”

“It will...pass.”

“So, basically, we get to watch you go through crippling muscle spasms, hallucinations, and the fun of dehydration from the inability to swallow large amounts due to swelling. Add that to possible self harm as you attempt to find your nest, which, might I remind you, is two days away, and then we have to knock you out with a rock.” Dick stood up, staring down at Bruce.

“Yes.”

Jason rolled his eyes and looked up at Dick. “Typical.” 

Bruce leaned heavily against his protégée. “Nothing... can do... now...” 

Dick leaned forward and put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “We’re not going to make you suffer through this, Bruce.”

“Then start ... with the rock...” Another deep spasm of pain doubled him over into Dick’s hold, high pitched whines making both Alphas share an understanding look. Jason nodded once, pulling his arm around Bruce enough to undo his cuffs. Dick pulled the cowl out of Bruce’s fingers and started working on the latches for the gauntlets. 

“Let us help you, then.”

Growled defiance was his answer. 

“C’mon, we’re your Robins. This is no different than setting a bone or keeping each other safe while fear toxins make us nuts.” Jason coaxed the shoulder straps looser, unhooking the cape. 

Bruce growled again, but he wasn’t fighting the nimble hands that were working on his armour. 

Dick ducked into his mentor’s field of vision. “It’s no different than I’d help Babs with her heats, or when Kori helped Garfield with his. “You know it can be done, happens all the time. We’re both okay with it.”

Bruce growled softer, trying to pull his gaze away from Dick’s.

“You know,” Jason said roughly, “you’re going to be out of commission for at least three days recovering if you don’t tend to it. If we get back and have to redeploy in the field immediately, you’ll be a hazard to everyone’s safety. Because you aren’t going to say, ‘Hey, I’m recovering from an untended heat and can’t go play with the new monsters.’ Are you?”

Bruce sighed deeply, eyes closing with exhaustion. Slowly, he shook his head. 

“We need you at full mental and physical fitness. So let us help, Old Man.”

Dick leaned forward and rested his forehead against Bruce’s, ignoring the strong scent coming from him. “No bites, no commitment, just a necessary procedure. You’ll be alright for duty in 40 hours, and hardly any side effects. We’ll alternate so that you don’t get too addicted to one set of hormones. So, unless you have a turkey baste in one of those pouches, you need to take this armour off.”

The whine was so soft that Dick felt it more than heard it. 

“C’mon, Bruce, quit being so damn stubborn and let us help.”

“It’s alright, we’ve got this. We’ve got you, you’re safe, let us take care of this for you.”

Dick held his face gently in his palms, and slowly, deliberately, Bruce nodded once.


End file.
